


Caotic Lullaby

by TagreenCat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush, Warlock POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: Le miró hacia arriba, admirando su quijada cuadrada con la barbilla partida, sus labios apretados y los rojizos pelos dentro de su nariz.Iba de su mano por un pasillo de la mansión, en la tercera plata, del lado que daba el sol y tenía vista a los jardines.Caminaron seis pasos y se detuvieron en un ventanal. La niñera volteó mecánicamente la cabeza hacia afuera, con el sol reflejándose en sus gafas oscuras. Reanudaron hasta llegar a otros seis pasos y volvieron a detenerse, con la nana mirando otra vez fuera. Seis pasos más y la mujer volvió a frenar de manera rígida, volteando la cabeza lentamente hacia la ventana.Parecía estar loca.Fuera no había nada interesante. Sólo estaba el jardinero.





	Caotic Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineapple_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/gifts).



**_ Caotic Lullaby. _ **

**_ Capitulo Único. _ **

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de_ **Terry Pratchett** y **Neil Gaiman _,_** _así como de la productora_ **Amazon Prime** _. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

Le miró hacia arriba, admirando su quijada cuadrada con la barbilla partida, sus labios apretados y los rojizos pelos dentro de su nariz.

Iba de su mano por un pasillo de la mansión, en la tercera plata, del lado que daba el sol y tenía vista a los jardines.

Caminaron seis pasos y se detuvieron en un ventanal. La niñera volteó mecánicamente la cabeza hacia afuera, con el sol reflejándose en sus gafas oscuras. Reanudaron hasta llegar a otros seis pasos y volvieron a detenerse, con la nana mirando otra vez fuera. Seis pasos más y la mujer volvió a frenar de manera rígida, volteando la cabeza lentamente hacia la ventana.

Parecía estar loca.

Fuera no había nada interesante. Sólo estaba el jardinero.

* * *

Un día, mientras tiraba piedras a las camionetas de los guarda espaldas, con _Nanny_ acercándole rocas con la punta del zapato, manteniendo una postura estricta y la mirada al frente como si fuera una estatua.

Agachó la mano y una roca rodó directamente hacia sus pequeños dedos. Cuando la arrojó y se agachó por otra, una especialmente grande llegó a él como por arte de magia y con ella le dio a un espejo. Poco importaron las leyes físicas que sumaban una roca demasiado pesada y el penoso y débil tiro de un niño de cinco años.

Excitado por la buena puntería, se agachó para recoger una más y ver qué rompía, pero no hubo roca alguna.

En su lugar, la niñera caminó dos pasos con su pesado vestido y sus lustradas botas de tacón cuadrado y se quedó mirando hacia los pinos, donde el gordinflón y viejo servidor podaba las ramas trepado en una escalera.

—¿Crees que se caerá de la escalera, _Nanny_? —Warlock, con su voz patosa, se acercó a la mujer de rígida quijada.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, _cariño_? — Habló ella con un siseante acento. Warlock canturreó emocionado; diciendo con la inocencia de un niño que sería divertido que se rompiera las piernas. Estaba a unos días de cumplir los seis años, y el crío a veces sacaba a relucir para lo que estaba destinado a ser.

La niñera le dio una larga mirada, y aunque su padre dijera que miente, a veces podía ver un brillo frio y amarillo en los ojos demasiado castaños de la mujer.

— Pero él es bueno contigo ¿no, _dulzura_? — el niño rio diciendo que si. Tapándose la boca con la picardía de un mocoso travieso al que le han contado un chiste especialmente _jocoso_ , y no como un pibillo que está deseando que alguien se rompa las piernas por diversión. La niñera le removió los cabellos como lo haría un robot sacudiendo un mueble — ¿Y ése, _my lord_? — Apuntó a un hombre robusto de mediana edad que sobre una escalera, cortaba las ramas del roble —. Él se emborracha por la tarde y le pega a su mujer. Tiene dos hijos fuera del matrimonio y una vez arrolló a un cachorro.

El niño asintió y la escalera cedió. Cuatro meses de hospital valieron las risas del niño.

* * *

A veces pasaba que la niñera se quedaba estática en una ventana. Parecería pensativa de no ser que asimilaba más a una fea gárgola.

Pasaba, a veces, mientras le dejaba mirar programas de grandes y series violentas, entre el sonido de balas y llantas que rechinaban en persecuciones, que Warlock miraba a la Nana por un tiempo largo antes de volver a la tele. Y, luego de dos o tres programas, tomarle otra vez atención sólo para encontrarla igual.

Afuera, en esos periodos largos frente al cristal, al otro lado del jardín, el floricultor obeso empujaba la podadora dando largas caminatas de una punta a otra hasta dar con la ladera y volver en tramo recto cortando el pasto en la vuelta. Empujando nuevamente el armatoste por largos caminos como si el sol no le pesara tanto.

Aunque, mirándolo bien, una sombra discreta le cubría del calor directo cuando la niñera le miraba.

* * *

Fue un sábado en la mañana, en algún amanecer de entre sus seis a siete años, que el niño los miró desayunado en el comedor de empleados. Buscaba a la niñera cuando los encontró sentados. Jamás vio a la mujer mediar palabra con la demás servidumbre,mas, con este gordinflón y ridículo hombre, soltaba más que palabras sueltas y oraciones completas mientras tomaba su café de manera robótica, llevando la taza de café del pequeño plato, con el codo en escuadra, a sus colorados labios. Y entonces volvía la taza manchada de labial hasta el pequeño plato, con un ritmo automático.

Extraño fue verla salir de su actitud mecánica para girar la cabeza con naturalidad mirando al viejo regordete, decir alguna cosa con la mandíbula relajada y después volver a la rigidez habitual. Hablando entre sorbos de café.

Y lo más importante, empujando con discreción su postre hacia el sonriente vejestorio.

¿Dónde estaba esa egoísta careta de la que su nana rebosaba?

De lo último que vería de esa escena, serían los labios colorados de su niñera marcando una sonrisa poco menos que tiesa mientras la robusta y peluda mano del jardinero tomaba por una orilla el plato para atraerlo hacia él, pinchar con una cuchara pequeña un borde del bizcocho, llevarlo a la boca degustando ridículo con sonidos de gozo y pasar la punta de una servilleta sobre sus labios, en pequeños golpecitos. Sin embargo, lo único que recordaría para cuando los últimos días de la raza humana transcurrieran, sería el labial rosado manchando sus dientes.

* * *

Warlock tenía ocho años cuando la nana lo llevó a patear los aspersores del jardín.

Rompiéndolos de uno en uno, se acercaron hasta los rosales donde el hombrecillo quitaba con cuidado las hojas marchitas. A un costado estaban todas las rosas con las que solían decorar la recepción. Cuando pararon a su lado, tras intercambiar un par de palabras con la niñera, el hombre se agachó a tomar una rosa para cada uno. Después se despidió con su entusiasmo habitual.

La rosa le duró al niño lo que les tomó caminar del jardinero hasta la entrada de la casa.

En cambio, la niñera puso la suya en un delgado jarrón en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, y si no fuera porque al niño le aburría fijarse en los detalles, se hubiera dado cuenta que la rosa estuvo fresca todo un año.

* * *

Escupió su sopa porque no le gustó, y su madre le reprendió por la grosería. Rodó los ojos con hastío y dijo alguna tontería frívola.

Warlock, a sus nueve años, ya era maestro del sarcasmo y los berrinches, por lo que, haciendo gala de sus desvirtuados dones, subió a su habitación y se encerró.

Le sorprendió que, aun habiendo puesto el cerrojo para gritarle a la almohada, la nana entró a la habitación, cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué pasa, mi _pequeño príncipe oscuro_? — al niño no le pareció raro el apodo, acostumbrado a esos motes sombríamente cariñosos.

—Toda la gente es estúpida — siseó con odio infantil. Luego se aferró a las faldas de la nana cuando se sentó en la silla junto a su cama. —Cántame algo.

La mujer, con una voz grabe y varonil, le arrulló al compás de una canción de cuna lenta que hablaba de un reinado de terror y sangre, llena de desesperación agónica en un pandemónium que teñiría de rojo el cielo y la tierra de colores sepia. Canturreando sobre un plan inefable que arrastraría a la humanidad al infierno y lamerían el mundo sendas y abrasadoras lenguas de fuego.

Cuando estuvo a nada de dormirse, escuchó la masculina voz de la niñera cantar que: _“…en toda la creación, solo hay una criatura que vale la pena”._

Warlock dio por sentado de que hablaba de él.

* * *

Tenía diez años cuando él mismo soltó el rumor.

Estaba harto de que la niñera le tratara como a un niño. Estaba hastiado de las enseñanzas del obeso viejo que se encargaba del jardín. Así que, soltando un comentario junto a unas criadas, el chisme se regó como un cubo de agua pateado en la segunda planta al filo de una escalera.

Y las casualidades, que están sujetas a los designios de la vida, dictaron que fuera _Melly Wiliams_ , la sirvienta que mintió en su curriculum en la sección de _su anterior empleo_ para que le contratasen, y quien se guardó la explicación de que le habían despedido por ser… _demasiado comunicativa_.

Así que, con una lengua que no se está quieta, convirtió la pequeña metáfora del cubo de agua derramado en la escalera, a ser una cascada que delineaba las escuadras de los escalones, salpicando desastrosamente a los costados, mientras fluye la corriente una tubería principal completamente rota.

El chisme corrió entre la servidumbre tan rápido, que, en menos de 12 horas, cada empleado les miraba de reojo, alimentando el morbo que implica vivir en convivencia constante, pendientes de todos y aliados de nadie.

Que si vieron a la nana mirando hacia el jardín, que si el jardinero pedía mucha limonada. Que si la nana, fría de carácter, había encontrado algo en el peludo hombre que se servía siempre dos raciones de postres. Que si la niñera de un tiempo para atrás sacaba más al amo Warlock a jugar a los jardines, que le habían visto al jardinero mirar con lujuria a la mujer seca.

 _Melly Williams_ nunca había sido buena en nada además de fregar la loza y esparcir rumores, sin embargo, se sintió particularmente orgullosa de su imaginativo agregado en esa corriente de exageraciones y calumnias, cuando la mañana del domingo le contó a _Paty Johnson_ , la mucama de la planta baja, que había chocado por la tarde con la niñera y que de su bolsa habían caído preservativos.

 _—¿Qué miras, cariño? —_ imitó la voz grabe de la nana, para dar énfasis, alucinada de tener la atención. Al final añadió que, por la noche, desde su ventana, miró a la señorona recorrer a oscuras todo el camino hacia la cabaña de viejo señor.

Warlock soltó el rumor la tarde de un viernes en verano, y para el lunes antes de la hora del almuerzo, les habieron despedido a los dos.

Cosas del contrato.

En alguna de las cláusulas que nadie lee en prisas y que cualquiera puede olvidar de las charlas informativas que el servicio secreto da si se quiere trabajar de servidumbre en la casa de un importante diplomático.

Escondida entre las letras, estaba la “ _prohibición de relaciones amorosas en el trabajo, puesto que atentaban contra la probidad u honradez, causando acoso u hostigamiento sexual y demás comportamientos considerados como inmorales”._

La niñera, antes de marcharse se inclinó tan frígida que parecía que de agacharse más se rompería como lo haría un palo de paleta cuando lo doblas hacia abajo tomándolo de ambos extremos, le sentó un beso que le dejó la frente marcada con su labial y le persignó con una cruz invertida sobre la mancha de sus labios.

— _Hail Satan_ — pronunció en tono bajo, con la nariz fruncida como cuando siseaba las palabras —. Estaré con usted cuando sea el príncipe de la tierra, _my lord._

Y así la esbelta figura de su masculina nana se retiró de la mansión.

—No destruya la tierra y nos suma en tinieblas — le despidió el jardinero, con sus usuales y aburridos sermones de paz y amor. Hizo el amago de apoyarse en una rodilla para ponerse a su altura, pero desistió. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño tan pequeño. —Recuerde mis enseñanzas, joven amo.

Y al él no le dejó besarle la frente, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada cuando le persignó con una cruz sobre la que su niñera le hubo marcado con los dedos.

Cuando se retiró el barbudo y gordo caballero, y mirando a la niñera esperarle en la distancia, más allá de donde el portón de la mansión se les cerraba para dejar de ser parte de ella y su personal, el niño se preguntó, mirando al gordo mecerse al andar con sus kilos de más, cómo es que la niñera se había enamorado del sujeto más aburrido y soso sobre la faz de la tierra.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito de un tirón luego de que la idea que Warlock convivió en su infancia con los dos. Recibiendo las enseñanzas de ambos durante sus años de formación en el qué, obviamente Crowley tuvo más impacto en su educación.  
> Aziraphale y Crowley debieron vivir en la mansión unos cuantos años mientras cumplían su labor de padrinos.  
> Warlock es un niño odioso, y lo detesto, pero no se le puede culpar cuando ha recibido tan contradictorias enseñanzas. Tener por nana a un demonio.  
> Me gusta la idea de que, para sus once años, ni la niñera ni el jardinero estén ya con él.  
> Aún no he leído el libro, por lo que desconozco si esa transición es presentada en los textos de Neil Gaiman.


End file.
